Yo-kai and Trainers
by starfyhero
Summary: Nate and co. suddenly fell into a gateway of another world. In the process, he and Jibanyan got captured by two mysterious yo-kai. It's up to Whisper and his friends to rescue them and find a way back home! Along the way, they also run into two certain females, one of which came from their own world!
1. A new kind of ghost-type

There was this place, that if you really think about it, is just like ours. But with a few differences.

One of those differences is the inhabitants.

Instead of people, ghosts by the general name of yo-kai do the things that we do, from making movies to revealing the next big cell phone.

Yo-kai have these weird abilities that causes the strange phenomenons in our daily lives, from runny noses to making insincere apologies.

Not many have the ability to see them, and it's considered an honer if you can.

Not much is known about who has said ability, but only two children are known for sure to have it.

We are going to explore the life of one of them, an average boy by the name Nathan Adams.

"Now, Jibanyan, attack!", he told the cat as Jibanyan was standing in the middle of the road.

"Alright, truck, are you ready for this, nyan?! Paws of Fury!", he shouted as he held the truck in place for a few seconds.

"Wow, he's actually doing it, whis!", Whisper said, impressed.

"I know, rig-NYA!", he got interrupted as he couldn't hold the truck in place for any longer and got launched into the sky.

"...Well, almost.", Nathan told Whisper with a laugh.

"Now we have to find him. It shouldn't be hard if we look for Chocobo, whis!"

A couple hours later, they managed to find him in the park, eating a ton of Chocobo.

"Are you telling us, that you were here, the whole time, eating Chocobo, without trying to look for us, whis?", Whisper asked, annoyed.

"It would make everything too complicated, nya.", Jibanyan responded.

"Anyway, now that we found you, why don't we go- wait, since when was that there?!", Nathan asked.

"It seems like it just popped out of nowhere, whis.", Whisper told the two.

The three of them stood there, looking at the portal.

"...I feel...drawn to it.", Nathan said blankly as he slowly walked toward it.

"Wait a minute, Nate, I don't think that it's a good- WHIS!"

"Me too, nyan.", Jibanyan said blankly as he followed Nathan.

"Seriously, snap out of it, both of you! This portal can lead us into trouble, so please- oh no, that's Katie, Eddie and Bear, isn't it?"

Whisper quickly decided to try to pull them both out of the portal before the three of them reaches them.

"Hey, Nat- OH NO! He's going to fall in that thing. Eddie, Bear, give me a hand!", Katie ordered, and they began to pull Nathan out of the portal.

But it was too late.

Gravity quickly increased in the portal, and the 6 of them soon fell in.

They are about to enter a world where they will encounter some new yo-kai and maybe new creatures all together.

They soon fell on concrete flooring.

"Oh my gosh, where are we? Wait, who are you?", Eddie asked Whisper.

"Wait, you can see me?! This is a miracle! I can finally meet the three of you, and- oh no, the three of you, hide!", Whisper suddenly panicked as the three kids went to hide behind a column.

Just as they did so, what looked like a giant tree ogre came out of a door opposite of them.

The three of them stared quietly in horror at their friend and the two creatures next to him as the ogre walked toward him.

"I'm guessing that these are the ones that you meant Clobbo?", the ogre asked the creature next to him.

"Yes, Leawood.", Clobbo confirmed.

"So I'm guessing that you're Leawood and Clobbo?", Nathan asked them.

"Right. Do you know why you're here?", Leawood asked him.

"Not really, but we should get going right about now."

"I just want to go home and munch on some Chocobo, nyan!", Jibanyan yawned.

"Unfortunately, Leawood won't take no for an answer, nor will he allow a floating soft serve to work for him. Leave here at once!", Clobbo ordered.

But the yo-kai stood his ground.

"Who are you calling a floating soft serve?! I'm not leaving here without my friends!"

After he said that, Whisper noticed that Leawood did something to Nathan and Jibanyan.

"Oh, I don't think that they want to leave.", Clobbo remarked.

The two turned around to face him.

Whisper then realized what he did as soon as he saw the same blank looks on them as when he saw when they ran into the portal.

"Um, guys, do you recognize me?"

The two soon flashed dark grins.

"...I take it as a no.", Whisper said sadly.

"So are you going to leave or not!?", Clobbo steamed.

"Fine, fine, I'll leave!", Whisper shouted.

Before he turned around to get the others that were hiding, he noticed something that was a pale blue flash by.

"I wonder...no, it can't be, the chances of that happening are very low, whis!"

Whisper soon managed to get the others out without being seen.

"Do you mind me asking this again: who are you guys and what did those two do to that cat and Nate?", Eddie asked, concerned.

"My name is Whisper, and we are beings by the name as yo-kai. Usually, we can't be seen by the human eye, but there are some exceptions. That watch your friend always wears, yeah, that's one of those exceptions."

Katie soon stepped up to him.

"Do you think that there's a chance of bringing those two back, Whisper?"

"Why are you asking that? Of course we will, right Eddie?", Bear asked him.

"Huh, yeah!"

Whisper soon turned around and realized something.

"I think we have another problem: WHERE ARE WE?!"

Something then began to tug on Katie's leg.

She looked down to see a yo-kai she hasn't seen before.

Whisper was actually able to recognize him without using the Yo-kai Pad, surprisingly.

"Oh, a Komajiro! Do you by any chance know where we are?"

"Take a good look around you. The yo-kai that you can see all around you are ones exclusive to this area. There are some here that aren't even yo-kai...yet!"

"Well, is there someone we can talk to who can be able to help us in someway?", he asked.

"There's a town nearby where you can talk to someone who knows about the existence of yo-kai! Come, let me take you there!", Komajiro snatched Whisper's hand and began to run towards the town.

On their way there, the yo-kai and three kids saw some people with what they at first thought were yo-kai, and it seemed as though they were battling each other.

Whisper then told them that none of those creatures appeared on the Yo-kai Pad.

"Okay, we're almost there!", Komajiro announced.

They were surprised to see how different the town looked to their own. While their's was very modern, this town was advanced, yet simple.

"Alright, here it is, the lab!", Komajiro shouted happily when they got to the entrance.

The lab looked like the rest of the town in terms of simplicity, but they have yet to see the inside of it.

"Um...Professor Maple? Are you here? It's me, Komajiro."

The door slowly cracked open.

"Who's with you?"

"Hello, we heard that you know a bit about yo-kai?", Katie asked her.

"...Come in, but hurry!"

When she said that, the door opened up completely.

They soon walked in.

When they took a good look at the lab, they realized how advanced it was.

There were computers everywhere, some of these new creatures were around, and there were yo-kai everywhere.

The professor soon walked up to the group.

"Ok, let me properly introduce myself. I'm Professor Maple, and while I research the creatures that are native in this region, I also study yo-kai on the side. Speaking of which, do you know who these creatures are?"

The four of them shook their heads.

"These creatures go by the name of pokemon, and you four are in the region of Kalos!"

"The Kalos region... um, how are we supposed to fit in?", Katie asked.

That made them all think for a moment.

"I have an idea. I'll give you all a pokemon and a pokedex. Come with me!"

They were soon led into a room with a table. The table had three ball capsules.

"These capsules are called pokeballs. They can each hold a pokemon inside. Alright you guys, come on out!"

Three pokemon soon appeared before them.

"This pokemon right here is a psychic and fairy type named Ralts. This other pokemon is a grass and bug type called Sewaddle. Last but not least, this pokemon here is an electric type pokemon named Elekid."

It wasn't long before they decided on a pokemon.

"This Ralts right here speaks to me!", Eddie exclaimed as he picked him up.

"Hello little guy, you're such a cutie!", Katie told the Sewaddle with a smile.

"You look like a tough little guy. I'll take ya!", Bear told the Elekid.

Professor Maple soon gave them their pokeballs, pokedexes, and a GPS.

"Oh wait, I have one more thing to give you!"

She soon hands them each a blue, green, and pink watch.

"These watches are the newest models for the Yo-kai Watch U. This watch will enable you to see yo-kai humans can't see otherwise, and the ability to summon them."

Komajiro soon ran up to Katie.

"Hey, can I come along with you guys?"

She soon looked up at Professor Maple.

"Is that okay with you?"

"If that's what he wants, then it's okay with me.", she reassured her.

"Yay!", he shouted.

Suddenly, he began to glow and something appeared out of him.

"The heck's this?", Katie asked.

"My goodness, your first yo-kai medal!", Whisper exclaimed.

"That's right! Whenever you befriend a yo-kai, they will give you their medal as a sort of token of friendship. You can then use them to summon said yo-kai.", Professor Maple explained.

She then hands them each a book.

"This is the Medallium. It's where you can place your medals in an organized manner!"

"Wow, thanks!", the three told her.

"My pleasure! Good luck finding a way home, oh and take care of Komajiro!", she shouted as she waved good-bye.

"Don't worry, we will!", Eddie shouted back as they left the lab.

The lab was soon quiet.

"Well that takes care of that. Now, let me take a closer look into the mysterious behavior from the gym leaders.", she told herself as she went to the computer to do research.

What she didn't notice was that there was a tiny blue yo-kai peeking into the window.

"Oh no.", it said at it disappeared.


	2. Meeting of 2 Girls From Different Worlds

"Okay brother, I'm leaving! I'll keep in touch!", Bonnie shouted to her brother and robot "brother" as she ran out of Prism Tower.

"Okay, call me once you get to a pokemon center!", Clemont shouted back.

Soon Bonnie was alone in the forest with Dedenne.

"Hey Dedenne, it has been a while since you ate anything. Why don't you munch on a berry?"

Dedenne wasn't even paying attention to her, as he was staring at something ahead.

"Hey, what are you even looking at-"

Bonnie soon realized why Dedenne didn't hear her as they saw something small and blue floating off to the side.

"How am I supposed to find someone that can help me with this problem?", he told himself.

"We can help."

The being jumped back as Bonnie and Dedenne was right up in his face.

"Wh-who are you?", he asked.

"My name is Bonnie, and this is my partner, Dedenne!"

He raised his paw as he gave a happy, "Deden!"

"Sorry for scaring you like that."

He slowly gathered himself.

"Heh, its fine. My name's Pixiefu, and I'm not exactly a pokemon. I'm actually sort of a ghost-like entity, called a yo-kai. They are all around you!"

Bonnie and Dedenne looked around them, but couldn't see anything.

"Oh, it's one of _those_ cases. Here, I have something that can help."

He soon hands her a watch.

"This is the Yo-kai Watch U. It enables you to see any yo-kai you can't see otherwise. It also has another function, here, take my medal."

He soon hands her a type of coin with a picture.

The picture shows him showing the peace sign at her.

"What I just gave you is a medal, a token of friendship for a yo-kai. You can use these medals to summon the yo-kai that gave you it. Try it!"

"Ok then. Summoning Pixiefu! Yo-kai medal, do your thing!", Bonnie said as she inserted the medal into the watch.

 _Ladies and Gentlemen, the charming tribe!_  
 _Very cute_  
 _And Cuddly_  
 _We are o-so charming!_  
 _Charmin'_  
 _Charmin'_  
 _Charmin'_  
 _Charming!_

Soon he appeared in front of them.

"Wow, that's amazing! Can anyone else see you like we can?", Bonnie asked.

Pixiefu sighed.

"Only a select few. You said that you wanted to help me with my problem, right?"

The duo nodded.

"Well, yo-kai are beginning to possess people all over this region, and the important people here like gym leaders are no exception. I want to sort that out as best as I can, as well as get something back that was stolen from me. Wanna help still?"

"Of course we will! We've been through crazy stuff before, we're happy to help! Let's get going!"

He soon had the biggest smile she's ever seen.

"Oh my gosh, thank you both! Where are you off to now?"

"The pokemon center in Santalune City."

"That's where we need to go. Let's go!", Pixiefu declared as he landed on top of her head belly-first.

"Ok then!"

The three were off.

Meanwhile on the other side of Santalune Forest, a girl was walking.

"Do you even know where we're going, USApyon?", she asked.

"Don't question my sense of directions, Inaho! There should be a city up ahead, dani.", he stated.

"A city... you're right! Let's race there!", Inaho shouted as she started running.

"Wait, hold up!", USApyon shouted after her.

The trio soon made it to the pokemon center entrance.

"Okay, now I just need to call my brother.", Bonnie told them as they were about to walk in.

Inaho and USApyon were not far behind.

"Hey, pay attention where you're going, dani!", he scolded her.

"I am-"

They soon slammed into each other before Dedenne and the two yo-kai got a chance to stop them.

"Whoops, I think I got a little carried away there. Sorry abou-"

Inaho then noticed that Bonnie was wearing a Yo-kai Watch.

Woah, you can see yo-kai too?!", she managed to stammer.

USApyon was wondering why she said that, until he saw the watch as well.

He soon joined her.

"Um, yeah. I can see your little friend there too.", Bonnie pointed out.

"Um, hi. My name is USApyon, and this is my partner, Inaho.", he managed to say.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie, and these are my two buddies, Dedenne and Pixiefu!", she managed to introduce them both.

They both waved hello.

"So that Dedenne is one of those pokemon I keep hearing about, right?", USApyon asked.

"Yep, and I can show you guys a few more, come with me!"

The five entered the pokemon center, and went for the nearest phone.

"I can't wait to introduce you guys to my brother. I doubt that he can see you two, but you can learn a bit about pokemon."

Soon Bonnie saw a familiar face.

"So I'm guessing that you made it there safely?", he asked her.

"Yeah big bro! I even made a new friend. Meet Inaho, she's from the Unova region!", Bonnie told him.

"Hey there, nice to meet you. I'm Bonnie's older brother, Clemont!", he introduced himself.

"Big bro, I need your help. She wanted to start her journey as a trainer here, but she still needs some pokeballs and a pokedex. Can you help her out?", she asked.

"You came here by yourself, with no pokemon whatsoever. That wasn't the wisest choice in the world, but I think I can help. I'll send over some pokeballs right now."

One by one, six pokeballs came over.

"I'll also send you a pokedex, so stay around here until it gets here. Oh, and one more thing..."

They grew worried as Clemont suddenly gave off a serious expression.

"I heard from Alexa a few minutes ago. She told me the Viola was acting very weird with her camera, and she doesn't know why. Can you two go over there and check it out?"

Bonnie and Dedenne exchanged worried looks as she gave a nod.

"Oh, and thanks for your help!", Inaho told him.

"No problem, and good luck!"

The screen was soon black.

"Could that possibly be the situation that you were telling me about?", Bonnie asked Pixiefu.

"Possibly. We should go check it out.", he answered, and they were off.

"What did we get sucked into this time, dani?", USApyon moaned.

"I don't know, but that group is our only chance at getting by here and to get back home.", Inaho answered.

A building then came into view after a bit of running.

"That building right here is the gym of this place. This is where Viola and Alexa are.", Bonnie explained.

They went inside, where they soon encountered Alexa.

"Oh my gosh, Bonnie and Dedenne. It's great to see you two again! Who's your friend?"

"Hey, I'm Inaho."

"Nice to meet you! So I think that you heard about my sister's weird actions, right?"

The two gave a nod.

"My sister recently began taking a ton of pictures nonstop, and at some moments, at inconvenient times. Since you've been in many weird situations before, maybe you can help me out?"

"Yeah, we can help. Is she here?", Bonnie asked.

"She's in there training with her pokemon."

"We'll go in there and check on her, but we suggest that you stay out here.", Inaho suggested.

Alexa agreed and they went to the next room.

They found Viola and her Vivillon.

"Keep on using psychic, and I'll keep taking pictures!"

Reluctantly, Vivillon continued doing just that.

"I have a suggestion. Try and use your watch, maybe you can find something then.", Pixiefu suggested.

Bonnie did that, and saw a yo-kai she's never seen before.

"That yo-kai is very rare in our world, you two. That yo-kai is called Shutterbuzz, the shutterbug!"

Shutterbuzz turned around.

"Are you talking to me?!", he questioned them.

While that group is dealing with the bee yo-kai, the other group was heading towards Shalour City.

"I've always heard that it's a mysterious place!", Komajiro noted.

"We might be able to find new information! We're almost there!", Whisper added.


	3. The Dawing of a New Friend, Courajiro!

The group soon arrived at their destination.

"Wow, look at this place!", Komajiro exclaimed.

They all looked around to see the beach-like city in all its glory.

They saw a big tower in the middle of it all.

"Maybe we can find some yo-kai here! I have heard about the gym leader here beginning to act unusual, though, so maybe we can help with that in the meantime!", he proposed.

When they agreed, he began to lead them towards the tower, only to be interrupted by something.

"That's not a yo-kai, scan it on the pokedex!", Komajiro ordered.

Katie pulled out hers and scanned it.

 _Lucario, the aura pokemon, and the evolved form of Riolu._  
 _They have to ability to read aura and predict the next moves of their opponents and sense the emotions of others._

"A pokemon that can read aura...", Katie noted.

"I wonder what it wants?", Bear wondered.

Lucario walked up to them and did something.

 _"Come with me."_

"Wait, how are you talking?", Eddie asked.  
 _  
"Telepathy, it's a nice ability, or however you want to consider it."_ , he replied.

They were soon walking to what looked like one of those pokemon centers they kept hearing about.

They walked inside, and sat at a nearby table.

"So what do you need our help for?", Katie asked.

 _"It's about my partner. Korrina isn't one to stand still, and since a few days ago, she's suddenly into yoga! I used my aura ability to check the problem, and from it, I saw something possessing her. That's when I began to hear about these 'yo-kai'. You have two of them with you right now."_

Whisper and Komajiro looked at each other.

"We don't really possess anybody.", Whisper told him.

 _"I know, that's why I need your help. You can knock some sense into the yo-kai that's possessing Korrina. I can't even touch it!"_

They looked at each other for a moment.

"All right, we'll help. Where is she?", Katie asked.

Lucario pointed out the window towards the big tower.

 _"She's in there."_

They left the pokemon center and crossed the path that opened up for them and made it to the entrance.

They were stunned by how big it was in the inside.

The group soon noticed a girl wearing a ponytail standing in place.

"Is that her?", Eddie asked.

Lucario nodded.

Katie used the watch and looked around the area.

They then discovered a yo-kai standing next to Korrina.

She was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, long pants, long stilts, and long hair. To top it off, she also wears a hairband on her forehead with an oval attached to it.

"Ok, now tree pose!", she commanded.

"What is that?", Bear asked.

"Lets see... that's the yo-kai Peacin' Mind, of the brave tribe! Why the brave tribe, though, I don't know, whis.", Whisper explained.

"The brave tribe, you say. This gives me the chance to test out my new persona!", Komajiro announced.

They were all confused by this, until he proceeded to untie his bag, took out a small staff with an orb on top, and turned the bag into a cape.

"You guys can now call me Courajiro!", he announced.

Whisper searched him up.

"Oh, like he said, he's Courajiro, but instead of the charming tribe, he's of the brave tribe!"

"That's right! I wanted to try this look on me for a while now, without Professor Maple finding out. This even match-up can give me a chance to do so! And the only way I think we can get rid of her is by fighting her anyway. Booting out yo-kai here is a bit different than in your world.", Courajiro explained.

Peacin' Mind then walked towards them.

"He's right, we settle this sort of stuff the way these pokemon usually would, battle style!"

The battle started as she proceeded to get in the tree pose herself.

"Tree Pose!"

Leaves and twigs were launched at him, but he dodged and leaped high in the air.

"Alright, check this out! Charge beam!"

Pointing his staff at her, Courajiro launched a concentrated yellow beam of electricity.

Barely dodging the attack, she looked at him.

"How the heck did you even learn that? I thought only pokemon can learn those moves!"

Launching another charge beam, he responded, "I had friends teach me."

They kept on dodging and dodging.

"Cat Pose!", Peacin' Mind announced as her speed increased.

"Zapper Ball", Courajiro shouted as he launched a ball of electricity.

The dodging kept on going, until...

"Alright, Mienfoo, use swift!"

Shimmering stars were launched at her, but they phased through.

 _"See, what did I tell you? Pokemon attacks won't work on her!"_ , Lucario stated.

"Who did that?!", Peacin' Mind demanded.

"We did."

Korrina and Mienfoo walked towards them.

"I got pretty tired of you trying to possess me, and yes I can see you. What did you expect me to do?"

Peacin' Mind soon snickered.

"Silly humans, you forgot all the basic facts about possessing something, haven't you?"

Before they had time to respond, she jumped onto Mienfoo.

They stepped back as it began to shine an eerie purple aura around itself, looking at them darkly.

"This is a bit of a problem, whis.", Whisper stated.

"How can I counter that... that's it! Eddie, how would you like to participate in your first pokemon battle?", Courajiro asked.

"M-me?! Can Ralts even stand up to that thing?"

He nodded, and Eddie lets him out of his pokeball.

"Ra?"

When he looked at what he was up against, he turned to face Eddie.

"Okay, what moves do you know... I think this can work. Your target is Mienfoo, hit it with psychic!", he ordered.

Ralts spead towards it, as its eyes began to shine blue.

Mienfoo shined blue all over and was lifted from the ground.

"I'll knock her out of you! Thunder punch!"

"Now, use dazzling gleam!"

Courajiro landed his attack and got out of the way in time as Ralts shined pink and hits it with a powerful light.

Peacin' Mind was knocked out of him, and Mienfoo fell unconscious.

"That... was the shortest pokemon battle I've ever seen.", Korrina moaned.

Peacin' Mind then got up.

"Ugh, I couldn't utilize its body properly. Alright, you win.", she told them as she hands Katie a medal.

"I'll come when you call me.", and she disappeared.

"Wow.", Korrina said.

 _"Hey."_

Lucario walked towards them.

 _"Thanks for helping her."_

Korrina approached them.

"So, where are you heading off to now?"

They explained their situation, and she nodded with understanding.

"You know, I know a friend who lives in Lumiouse City, and he holds the same title as me. Maybe he can help you!"

Courajiro's and Ralts' faces lit up.

"I know where that is! Lets go!", he declared.

They were off, with Korrina, a recovered Mienfoo, and Lucario waving goodbye.

"Tell him I said hi!", she shouted.

They were walking in a forest, where they passed a certain bush.

"Is it safe to come out?", a white and blue lion cub yo-kai asked his buddy.

"No clue.", a sandman-like yo-kai responded, while peeking out of the bush.

While this group is heading towards Lumiouse City, the other group is about to get into a fight of their own.

"USApyon, maybe we should step in-"

He soon blocked Inaho from stepping forward.

"No, I think these three can handle him on their own, dani."

Dedenne and Pixiefu stood their ground as Bonnie stepped forward.

"Yes, I'm talking to you. In fact, I challenge you. I challenge you to a battle!", she shouted at him.

"Yes, I can feel it now. This battle will be scrapbook worthy!", Shutterbuzz announced as he made the first move.


	4. Smile for the Camera!

"Shutter sting!"

The pin missile like attack managed to "hit" Dedenne, but it just phased through him.

"Wait, it just went through him! But why?", Bonnie wondered.

Shutterbuzz paused for a moment.

"Didn't these two tell you? We can't hurt pokemon, they can't hurt us. So that means..."

Pixiefu to a deep breath and stepped forward.

"I'll take you on myself."

He soon began to snicker.

"I couldn't take you two seriously when you two tiny things were going to attack me. I thought that the rat would have something like odor sleuth on him, but apparently not! Now I still can't take you guys ser-"

He got interrupted with a ball of air to the face.

"You do realize that I can still attack you with the air bomb move, right?", Pixiefu asked.

"Let me finish my sentence before you show off your stats like that! I wanted to take a picture of that, too.", Shutterbuzz sighed as he went for another attack.

"Check out my own attack! Flash!"

A blinding light was emitted from his camera.

"Argh! What kind of a move is that?!", USApyon demanded.

"That's the move Flash, and it can blind the opponent. But I thought only pokemon can learn the move!", Bonnie told him.

"I can't see! Wait, I can't see Viola, either! Where is she?", Pixiefu asked.

Inaho looked around until she found her on top of the stairs, taking pictures of the whole fight.

"...I think I found her.", she gave out a sigh.

"I don't think the possession wore off just yet! I'll try to end this quickly!", he shouted back.

Ho took advantage of the light, and went up to the ceiling.

Shutterbuzz was looking for him in all the chaos.

"Hey, where did that shrimp go?"

"Acrobatics!"

He then came back down with a ton of force, knocking him out of the air.

They quickly went to the spot where he crash-landed.

"Th-that power. I know what needs to be done, finish me."

Pixiefu soon gave him a confused look.

"Nah, I'm not about that life."

This left him thinking.

"Ok, I've decided. Take this."

He got up and walked over to Bonnie, handing her a medal.

"This is my medal in case you need my assistance."

Vivillon went to check on its trainer to see if she stopped taking pictures.

"Wait, why do I have my camera with me right now? Oh, hey Bonnie!", Voila greeted her.

"I don't think she remembers any of this.", Bonnie sweatdrops.

"Those pictures she took during the fight shouldn't reveal us. Her camera isn't advance enough for it to do that."

They said their goodbyes and left the gym.

"Now that that's taken care of, why don't we pick up that pokedex and-"

Before she finished that sentence, something jumped in front of them.

"You there, the one with the purse. Tell me, how many yo-kai have you befriended other than that rabbit and sprite?"

"Um, only one?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Very well, allow me to be your second."

The yo-kai's face brightened up.

"Hello there! I'm Sneakinslice, a very speedy yo-kai!"

The small yo-kai held up her sphere-shaped hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you!"

She soon turned her focus back towards the other two.

"Anyway, you two look like you need a traveling buddy!"

They both gave a shrug as Sneakinslice slapped her medal onto Bonnie's hand.

"Besides, I can help you on your mission, little sprite!"

Pixiefu then stared at her dumbfounded.

"How the heck did you even find out about that?"

"I've been watching the girl since she noticed you. I only asked those questions to mess with her!"

They stood there dumbfounded.

"Maybe we should go to the pokemon center now. You can join us!"

The group went to the pokemon center to pick up the pokedex and to tell her brother the news.

"So did you figure out what was wrong with her?", he asked.

"Uh, she was hit with confuse ray and thought that she was a professional photographer."

The others looked at her really confused.

"If you say so, see you soon!"

"Wait, why did you tell him that?!", USApyon questioned.

"Did you forget that he can't see yo-kai?"

"Oh, right.", USApyon sweatdropped.

They were thinking on where to go next, but were soon interrupted when they heard a thud.

They ran outside to find a pokemon sitting on the ground, rubbing its head.

"Wait, who's this?", Inaho asked.

She pulled out the pokedex.

"Spinda, the spot panda pokemon. It would confuse its opponents by using its clumsy movements, and no two spot patterns on Spinda are alike."

"Wonder if it needs help with something?"

While they try to figure out the deal with Spinda, the other group runs into trouble.

"I'm bored! How much longer are we going to travel like this?!", Courajiro complained.

"C'mon, patience is key."

The group turned towards the noise.

"Wait, who said that?"


	5. A Bunch of Politeness and Patience

"C'mon, reveal yourself!", Courajiro demanded.

At first, nothing happened.

The bushes began to shake, and two yo-kai soon popped out.

"Yes, I have to agree with my pal, you'll need to enjoy the scenery while you're all here!", one of them told them.

"Wait, who are they?", Eddie asked.

"Lets see... oh, that blue lion cub is Lie-in, of the brave tribe! And this other one is Sunao, of the heartful tribe.", Whisper explained.

"What do you two want?", Bear asked.

"We've been spying on you for a while, and Lie-in seemed to noticed that you were all stressed out about something. Would you mind to explain to us what's wrong?", Sunao asked them.

"Well, we are trying to find a way to help out a couple of friends, and the only hint we got to that is to visit Lumiouse City.", Katie explained.

"...Maybe we can help you guys. We can travel along together and train, because if I learned anything from any show, we need to train.", Lie-in stated.

With that, Sunao and Lie-in handed Eddie and Bear their medals.

"See, you two get your first yo-kai and a new friend.", Sunao said.

The group continued walking, until it got to a point where they realized that the sun was setting.

"Well, it seems as though we need to camp here for the night.", Whisper explained as he and the other yo-kai began setting up the tents.

"For a campfire, why don't we get some leaves. Sewaddle, use razor leaf!", Katie ordered as it launched leaves into the sky.

"Now let's stop those leaves. Ralts, use psychic!"

The leaves settled onto the ground.

"Elekid, use thundershock!"

The yo-kai watched with awe as the three trainers managed to build a campfire and light it with electricity.

"It's been a while since I've seen this kind of efficiency.", Courajiro admitted.

They then sat by the fire, discussing some things.

"So you're telling us that two giant yo-kai mind-controlled your human friend and a Jibanyan? Sounds exactly like what that Clobbo and Leawood would do! We lost a lot of friends because of those two!", Sunao angrily exclaimed.

"Calm down, bro. Anyway, we have a bone to pick with those two ogres.", Lie-in told them.

"Right...", Courajiro responded, sadly.

"Hey, anything wrong buddy?", Katie asked.

"...Oh! Sorry for worrying you. It's just that I've lost my brother because of those jokers, before I met Professor Maple.", he explained.

Everyone fell silent.

"...We are going to get them yet. I do wonder though. There has been a rumor floating around recently about their captives somehow escaping that.", Lie-in stated.

They talked for a little more, then they went to bed.

While they were sleeping, Sewaddle was awoken by a soft noise.

When it went to investigate, it saw a Panpour trying to throw berries at their tents.

It proceeded to yell at the other pokemon, which only accomplished waking up Katie and Courajiro.

"Oh my swirls, what are you doing up- HEY! What are you doing to the tent?!", Courajiro questioned the monkey.

The Panpour proceeded to laugh at their faces.

"Fine, have it your way. Sewaddle, razor leaf!"

The leaves managed to quickly hit it, and made a yo-kai pop out.

He wore a robe and hoodie that covered most of its body.

"I have a feeling that you have something that I want, so hand them over.", he ordered.

"Hey, that ain't happening!", Courajiro retorted.

"...Very well, we shall fight."

Just as he said it, he lunged towards Courajiro with a shuriken.

"Not so fast!"

He quickly took out his staff and deflected the star.

The yo-kai proceeded to begin quickly swiping at him with the star, while he tried to dodge every single one.

 _"Patience now. I need to wait for the perfect moment, like...NOW!"_

With the help of his staff, he launched him into the tree, and it wasn't long before the yo-kai disappeared.

"He's gone...", Courajiro stated.

As they went back to bed, something was bugging him.

"Who was that yo-kai, and how was I able to wait for that moment to happen?", he asked himself.

In the background, a sleeping Lie-in smiled.

The robed yo-kai was walking to its next destination.

"I have to remember what they told me."

 _"Pay attention you goons! Now remember, this is a yo-kai that can pull many tricks. Don't judge them based simply on their looks, understand?!"_

"Yes...I do understand. They're somewhere else. But I'll find them..."


	6. A Dream of Performance

The Spinda stood up and looked at them.

"Um, excuse me, but... what exactly are you doing?", Inaho asked.

It ignored her question and proceeded to hop onto one of the tree branches.

It tried to do a trick, but it fell off in a matter of seconds.

"So, are you trying to perform?"

She soon had Spinda's attention.

It responded with a nod.

"Are you talking about something like a Pokemon Showcase?", Bonnie asked.

It nodded.

" _Is it_ a Showcase?"

It shook its head and handed them a flyer.

"I heard about these since Ash sometimes bring these up. These are Pokemon Contests!"

"Spin!"

"Hm...maybe I can help you?", Inaho offered.

Spinda looked at her with curious eyes.

"You can't be serious. We haven't been here for a week and you already want to compete in something like this?", USApyon complained.

"I can try. Look, maybe you can teach me how these contests work. Show me what you know!"

The Spinda stared at first.

It proceeded to then go back to one of the tree branches, but it then jumped and did a few rolls midair and began using ice beam in the process.

It landed on the ground and smiled.

"Well, that's impressive. So, you'll let us help you?", Inaho offered again.

It smiled, and nodded.

"So, where's the first contest being held?", she asked.

"I heard that one's being held in Cyllage City. We can go there to register and compete!", Bonnie suggested.

"All right, looks like we're going there then! I'm very curious to see what's one like!", Pixiefu noted.

"Me too.", Sneakinslice added.

Spinda then walked up to one of Inaho's pockets and took something out.

"Oh, a pokeball.", she exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh!", Bonnie squealed.

"What's wrong?"

"I think it wants to come along with us beyond that! I can help you catch it!", she explained.

"Wait, catch it?!"

Bonnie took her hand with the pokeball and tapped it against Spinda's forehead.

The pokeball opened up and a red light engulfed Spinda, who soon got absorbed inside the pokeball.

When it closed, the pokeball shook a few times, then clicked.

"...Wow. I just caught a pokemon... THIS IS AWESOME!", Inaho squealed.

"Now, how would you like to have your first pokemon battle?", Bonnie asked.

"Yes please!"

They traveled on a trail for a little bit until they got to a clearing.

"In order to be able to compete in contests, you need to learn how to battle. Use your pokedex to figure out what moves Spinda knows."

"Spinda, come on out!", Inaho threw the pokeball in the air, releasing Spinda.

"Lets see, what do you know... oh, ok, I think I'm ready!"

"If that's the case, get ready Dedenne!"

He popped out of her bag and awaited her instructions.

"Go on, make a move!"

"Ok, use ice beam!"

Forming energy in its mouth, it fired a beam of ice at Dedenne.

"Dodge and go for thundershock!"

He prepped up the attack and aimed for Spinda.

"Now dodge and use assist!"

Using its hand, it put its palm on Dedenne's chest and used a new move, knocking Dedenne back.

"Wow, it used assurance! But Spinda's her only pokemon... and her only yo-kai with her is..."

The two girls turned to look at USApyon.

"Wait, you two seriously think that I know that move, dani?", he questioned.

"Well, I clearly saw Pixiefu use acrobatics, which is a pokemon move.", Bonnie stated.

"And since the move is called assurance of all things...", Inaho started.

USApyon blushed a little.

"Ok, _maybe_ I learned a new move or two when I got here.", he admits.

Sneakinslice then chipped in an idea.

"Maybe to help you with your contests, your yo-kai can inspirit your pokemon. With their help, they can pull off cool stunts!"

Inaho then looked at USApyon.

"So, do you agree?"

"I don't have anything better to do, so why not?"

WHile they were getting the hang of the basics of battling, Pixiefu looked up at the sky.

" _Hm, I wonder if they're following us. How long are we going to be stuck like this?_ ", he wondered.

Back at the palace, Leawood was raging at his servants.

"What do you mean that none of you people were able to find them?!"

None of the yo-kai could find a way to respond.

"Ok sir, I just got word from one of our agents. He couldn't find them yet, however he's got a lead that they're heading towards Cyllage City!", Clobbo stated.

"Well since he's one of our elites, we'll let him take care of it himself. Learn from him you fools, dismissed.", Leawood ordered.


	7. Glitchgrowl and the Robot

Author's note: I'M ALIVE!...but enjoy

"Hey look, there's Lumiouse City!", Courajiro exclaimed.

"That tower's big!", Eddie exclaimed.

As they were looking at the tower in awe, a boy stepped out of it.

"Are you three by any chance the ones that helped out Korrina?", he asked.

They faced him and nodded.

"In that case, nice to meet you!", he told them.

"Wait, you're Korrina's friend?", Katie asked.

"Yep! I'm the gym leader here. My name's Clemont!"

"Well, maybe we should introduce ourselves. I'm Katie, this is Bear, and that's Eddie."

"Why don't you three come in here? We can talk about you situation in detail then."

They stepped into the building and passed through the cylinders, with something peeking from behind one.

The group stepped into the gym, looking around in awe.

"This looks NOTHING like Korrina's gym!", Bear exclaimed.

"Each gym is branded to what the gym leader of that place specializes in.", Clemont explained.

Elekid came out of his pokeball.

"Ele!"

"I see you raise an electric type. He looks quite jumpy, you must be raising him well!"

"Uh, really? Thanks!", Bear blushed.

 _"I should test these suspicious folk, I have to make sure not to let the same thing that happened a few months ago happen again!"_

Lie-in, Courajiro, and Sandmeh barely managed to catch a glimpse of the yo-kai before it began to inspirit Clemont.

"...I challenge you.", he suddenly says.

"Wait... aren't you gonna help us? We aren't here for a battle dude.", Eddie tried to tell him.

"If he wins, I'll help you. If I win, you all leave, understand?"

The yo-kai pull the others to the side.

"He's inspirited. Play along with his game Bear, and we'll figure out this yo-kai's deal. Got it?", Lie-in asked.

"Fine."

He turns to face him.

"I'll fight you, but it has to be one v one. Got it?"

"Understood"

The two were soon face each other on different sides of the battlefield.

Standing to the side was Katie and Eddie, while a robot was standing next to them.

"Who is that robot?", Katie asked.

"I am Clembot. I was a robot that once ran this gym for a while while Clemont was away, but some of that memory is pretty vague to me."

"A vague memory?", Eddie asked.

"Oh that's right! A while back, something really bad was going on here, and it involved an evil group trying to mind control a Zygarde of all things! Word got out from a yo-kai in here at the time that Clembot had to be used to stop the machine mind controlling it. As a result, he lost his memories.", Sandmeh answered.

"That sounds horrible!"

Katie and the others soon turned to face the battlefield.

"Alright, each of you gets to use one pokemon. The pokemon that faints first loses, do you understand?", Clembot asked.

They both gave a nod.

"Alright, battle begin!"

"Ready Magnemite?", Clemont asked as he threw his pokeball in the air, releasing Magnemite.

"A Magnemite?"

"That's right, Bear." Lie-in told him as he pulled out his pokedex.

"Magnemite: the magnet pokemon. Magnemite will move while hovering constantly. It discharges thunderwave from the units on its sides."

"A Magnemite eh? Lets go Elekid!"

With the toss of his pokeball, Elekid appeared.

"Alright, in that case, battle begin!" Clembot declared.

"Elekid, thunder shock let's go!"

At first, the other two didn't do anything.

Then with just a flash of his eyes, he told Magnemite to use magnet bomb.

"Shoot, Elekid, try not to let them hit you!"

He tried to run from them, only to get hit in the back.

"The attack didn't even touch them! How can we defeat them?"

He then thought of an idea.

"Alright. Elekid, go straight for Magnemite using quick attack!"

It wasn't long before Magnemite got told to use another round of magnet bomb.

With the help of quick attack, Elekid was able to lead them back to Magnemite, hitting him.

"Now brick break!" Bear ordered.

Before Magnemite was able to react, Elekid slammed his hand down on it.

It crashed to the ground, and fainted.

"Magnemite is unable to battle! Bear and Elekid are the winners!" Clembot announced.

Some of the yo-kai then noticed something.

They finally got a good look at who was inspiriting Clemont: a dog yo-kai.

He was standing next to him, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Argh, I just can't chase you away can I?!"

The others soon approached him.

"Why?" Sandmeh asked.

He then realized everyone was staring at him.

"...Well, you see...how do I put this..." he looked down for a second.

"I'm...Clembot's missing memories."

At first everyone was quiet.

While Clembot himself looked confused, Clemont crouched down.

"So why are you trying to chase people away from here?"

The dog looked at him.

"I don't want bad people like Team Flare coming through here and making people suffer ever again. I became a yo-kai because of them."

What immediately followed was him giving the dog a hug.

He just froze for a second.

After that was over, he finally introduced myself.

"...Anyway, my name is Glitchgrowl. Thank you for the kindness, here's my medal."

He walked towards Bear and handed him his medal.

"So, now what did you need help with?" Clemont brought up.

Back on the path, Bonnie and the others arrive in Cyllage City.

"So this is where we enter the competition, right?" Inaho asked her.

"Right, now let's go!"

They then ran to the Pokemon Center to register for the contest.


End file.
